Currently, different foldable boxes provided with rigid sides exist on the market, connected together by means of one or more flexible sheets permitting the relative rotation of said rigid sides in order to form a hollow prismatic configuration or overlapping thereof, the box adopting a flattened configuration which permits reducing the volume occupied by the box when it is not in use.
Spanish Utility Model application number 248,234 discloses an improved container of the type of those constituted by semirigid material sandwich-type panels, connected together by means of flexible sheets fixed to the opposite ends of the panels and acting like a hinge.
In said Utility Model 248,234, the ends of the flexible sheets are housed and fixed between two of the layers of the sandwich-type panels constituting the sides of the box, so that said sheets remain in a visible position once the box is formed.
The length of the flexible sheets arranged between the successive panels implies an important drawback because once the container is assembled, it permits the sides thereof to have freedom, making the definition of a regular prismatic body and of a stable configuration significantly difficult.
Said Utility Model 248,234 also foresees that the container be provided with independent covers which subsequently will be fixed to the container body for the purpose of carrying out the closure of the bases thereof.
The use of dismountable container covers implies an additional drawback because said covers can be lost during storage or transport of the container, so that when the assembly of said container is carried out, the necessary elements to carry out its closure will not be available.
Spanish Utility Model application number 9,700,240 discloses a foldable box, which, like in the prior Utility Model, is composed of wooden sides connected together by means of a paper sheet reinforced by means of mesh, permitting said sheet the rotation or relative flattening of the sides, so that the box can adopt a prismatic configuration when in use, or a flattened configuration in which the space necessary for its transport is reduced.
Identically as in the aforementioned model, the foldable box of the utility model 9,700,240 contemplates fixing the wooden sides to the paper sheet reinforced with a mesh, leaving between the two wooden sides spaces acting like a hinge.
Identically as in the prior case, the portions of the reinforced paper sheet which remain between the rigid wooden sides considerably reduce the stability of the box once it is assembled, because it permits certain freedom to said rigid sides.
Likewise, the use of a paper sheet reinforced with mesh for the connection of the rigid sides implies an unnecessary increase in manufacturing costs of the box.
In said Utility Model 9,700,240, the use of covers is also contemplated, covers independent from the box body itself, which implies, as in the prior case, a risk of the loss thereof during transport or storage of the box in a disassembled state.
On the other hand, said registered background does not contemplate the use of any specific means which permit carrying out the retention of the cover in the closed position and its subsequent opening for the purpose of making it possible to reuse the box as many times as required.